Reinette's Last Trip
by OnceadiaryintheTARDIS
Summary: Reinette's been waiting 5 years to see the stars like the Doctor promised. What happens if this adventure turns out to be her first and last with her angel. Rated M for mild sex related scene [Completed Story]


**Hello there! This story was written by myself and SuperKlaineWhoLockIan. I am****_ SO_**** glad with the way this turned out. PLEASE review. Whether you like it or not please tell me what you think. Happy reading!**

* * *

A young woman sat by the fireplace and watched the snow fall outside on Christmas Eve. A man had promised her he's be back in 5 minutes to take her to see any star she wanted. Its been 5 years, however Reinette Possion never gave up hope. Her lover was away for business and she had the Palace all to herself...awaiting the Doctors return. That was her only Christmas wish. Her head turned slightly as she heard a whirring noise in her bedchamber and her heart began beating rapidly. "Who's there?!" She called feeling slightly scared. "Show yourself." The Tenth Doctor leaned around the corner. "Hello Reinette," He said softly. His face turned into a grin. Reinette walked up to him, relief showing on her face. "I'm afraid Doctor you are fashionably late..." She smiled at him. "However, I forgive you"

"Ooh, blimey. How late am i?" He put on his glasses and looked around. "Say around.. 4 years?" Reinette laughed quietly at the Doctor's guess. "Just after 5..." she corrected him. "You needn't worry." she nodded. "All is forgiven"  
"Good, good," He mumbled. He looked at Reinette, and smiled. "You have not changed a bit! Still as beautiful as ever," He walked up to her. She looked down and blushed slightly. "and you still seem to have not aged a day." She remarked

"Have you picked a star? Well, you can pick four or five, i'll take you to them all!" He laughed and offered his smiled and took his hand. "I have chosen my Stars"

"Then off we go then. Allons-y!" He smiled and squeezed her hand a bit. Reinette smiled softly and walked inside the TARDIS and she felt like her jaw would have dropped. "Doctor...This amazing. Its beautiful."

"Do you like it?" He let go of her hand and started the TARDIS. He grinned again, hearing the whooshing noise.  
She laughed in surprise. "Its wonderful." She stumbled forward and held onto the console.

"Ooh, careful," He grabbed her arm to steady her. "Yeah, sorry 'bout that. So, where are we going first?"

"The stars Doctor...Any star..." she grinned at him.

"Any?" He grinned mischievously, and ran around the console, flipping buttons and whatnot.

"Any star you choose my angel." she smiled blushing watching him run around. The Doctor flipped the last switch and ran toward the doors. "May I present... The stars!" He opens the doors, grinning. Outside there were the stars as far as you could see, all around you. All the colors, and more surrounded them. Reinette looked toward the door and walked there slowly.

"Oh my goodness..." she smiled and was in awe. "Its so beautiful" she whispered

"You said any star, and so you shall have it," He looked at her, grinning. He took her hand, and pulled her closer together. She couldn't help but feel herself blush. "Best Christmas Present ever..." Reinette whispered.

He glanced at her, suprised. "Oh, it's Christmas? Blimey, it's been a while," He looked back at the stars. "Merry Christmas Reinette," He said. She kissed his cheek and smiled at him. "Merry Christmas my love..." His eyes brightened when she kissed him. He kissed her lips, softly, then pulled away.

"Reminds me of our first kiss" Reinette said blushing at the memory.

"But then we got rudely interrupted," He whispered. "Shall we continue, Madame de Pompodour?"  
She nodded. "I'd love that..."

"Well then," He grinned and kissed her again, smiled in the kiss and wrapped her arms around him. He put his arms around her waist. He whispered, "Those stars are almost as beautiful as you,"  
She looked down with a bright blush. "You flatter me Doctor..."

"I would hope so, seeing as that was my intent," He grinned. She was still blushing as her heart felt like it would beat out of her chest from all the love she felt in her heart...

"You should stay with me," He said, moving slightly. "You and I could travel, if you want to,"  
She looked up at him. "I'd love that...more than anything in the world..."

He grinned, hoping she would except. "Well, you should change out of those clothes and into something more.. Practical," He suggested. "Shall i show you the wardrobe?" "There's a wardrobe inside? How large is the inside?" she asked

"Much bigger than this, in fact, i might have to search a bit before i find it.. I think it's on the second or third floor," He paused, thinking.

_Floors?_ Reinette thought raising her eyebrow and held onto his arm

"Let me show you," He said, then turned, Reinette on his arm. He shut the doors and moved over to the left side of the counsul, to the stairs. "Shall we?" He glanced at her. She nodded lifting up her dress and climbed the stairs  
The Doctor lead her up the stairs and showed her through multiple hallways, explaining a couple. "And this is... Ah, here we are! The wardrobe!" He goes through the door and shows her a gigantic room with clothes everywhere. "I'm sure your size is here somewhere..." He muttered.

"Oh my goodness..." she said as she fell back into awe of the TARDIS wardrobe. He chuckled at her, "I love it when you do that," He squeezed her waist.

"Doctor...Its beautiful..." she whispered.

"Thank you," He grinned. "Where shall we start?" He looked around at the Array of all the clothes in his wardrobe. "Why don't you pick me something you think would suit me best." She suggested  
"As you wish," He said, letting go of her. "Wait here," He said, kissing her cheek before wandering into the wardrobe.

Reinette smiled and watched him walk off. As he wandered she let out a few small coughs, she had only thought this to be a small cold even though it was something much worse then she knew. The Doctor walked around, trying to find something. He wanted to pick something Reinette could be comfortable in. Something she could run in if they had to. He then pulled out a simple white blouse and some black pants. "How 'bout this?" He showed it to her.  
She nodded and smiled at his choice. "It looks much more comfortable than this."

"Here, you can change. I'll be right outside the door," He walked toward the door deciding to let her have her privacy to change. She nodded before looking to him as he headed out the door. "Doctor? Could you help me with my Corset strings?"

The Doctor blushed slightly and nodded. "Of course," He walked over and started to undo them. He put one hand on her shoulder, feeling the warmth of her skin. She smiled to herself and felt his fingers on her and whispered. "Thank you" He finished undoing them and was left with her bare back. He put his hand on her back for a moment, then pulled away quickly. "Um, yeah. I should uh- go," He muttered, embarrassed. This was Madame de Pompadour...what was he thinking trying to share his affections for her.

She reached for his hand. "Please stay?" she asked quietly. He looked down, then took her hand. "Always," He smiled, then kissed her softly. His kisses were truly intended for one person...but she was safe with her own personal Doctor. A human clone of himself. Rose had entered his mind, but he didn't worry about her now. Reinette kissed him back and wrapped her arms around his neck and tangled her fingers in his hair. The way the Doctor made her feel was different then when she was with Louis. This was much more magical.  
"Oh Reinette," He said, rubbing her back. He put one hand around her waist.

Yes my love?"

"You are amazing! So brilliant.." He trailed off, lost in thought. He kissed her again, pulling her closer. As she scooted closer to him, her dress slowly slipped off her body. The Doctor looked down at the dress which was in a small pile on the floor, "Well, that's unfortunate," He chuckled, then went back to kissing her. She giggled into the kiss and carefully slid off his brown suit jacket. He kissed her more as he took off his tie. He chuckled and started to unbutton his shirt. She looked down at him and then back up. "Perhaps we should move our location" she smiled feeling slightly awkward being in the Doctor's wardrobe almost naked.

"If you say so!" He picked her up, knowing she would blush. He carried her across the hall and laid her down on the bed. He finished unbuttoning his shirt and tossed it off. She blushed a bright red, and walked over to him and ran her fingers down his chest. He put his hand around her waist, gliding over her soft skin. He kissed her mouth, then her neck. She gasped quietly and ran her fingertips on his back

"Do you want me to stop?" He asked and looked at her, sweetly.

Reinette shook her head lightly. "No...No my love"

He grinned and moved his hands lower down on her waist. "I- I love you," He blurted. He blushed and looked away. He had _**RARELY**_ said the "Love" word to anyone. Especially in a affectionate way. There was only one other person in all of his 900 years he'd want to say that to...but he never got the chance. He was glad he told Reinette how he felt, but as he did...Rose's face flooded his mind. Reinette took the Doctor's chin in her hands softly turned his head to her. "As I love you my darling..." she whispered and leaned in and kissed him softly. After they were finished with sharing their love with one another, Reinette and the Doctor were underneath the covers and she smiled against his chest. He smiled and petted her hair. "I'm really glad you're staying with me," He chuckled.

"You and me...Reinette and the Doctor...traveling amoungst the stars" she smiled, but then turned away and began coughing into her pillow

"Are you okay Reinette?" He asked worried. "Are you sick?"

She nodded slightly. "The Doctor's say its just a simple cold..."

He looked over, and saw blood on the pillow. "Reinette? What's wrong?" He looked at her, trying to figure it out. She shook her head. "I'm not so sure...I've had this cough for a long time now. It's been getting worse lately"  
"Come on," He said, getting up. "Let's go to the medical wing," He took her hand. She nodded and held his hand slightly scared of what could be wrong. She coughed as they walked down the hallway, she tried her best to cover it. The Doctor was glad that the Medical Wing was on the same floor. They got there and he gently put her in a chair. "When did this start happening?" He asked, rummaging through some bins, trying to hide his worry for Reinette but it was getting harder and harder not to worry.

"Oh..." she said thinking. "About a month ago...I thought it would go away but it hasn't"  
He pulled out a med scanner and put a band around her arm. "Just coughing?" He asked. She nodded. "Sometimes I'd faint out of nowhere but that's very rare"

"Heart rate is normal, a bit fast," He looked at the med scanner and was evaluating it, he then began looking through another bin. "Reinette, how old are you?"

"Such a question to ask a lady..." Reinette said laughing lightly remembering the last time he asked her age.. "I just turned 43 the first of December."

The Doctor stiffened slightly and he grabbed a handhold scanner and x-rayed her chest. He looked at the readings. "Ooh, blimey. This isn't good," He looked at her, as a sad expression spread across his face.

"Doctor...What is it" she asked concerned noticing the sadness in his eyes.

"It- It's your lungs." He stammered. "They are becoming filled with fluid," He held her hand, trying to explain.  
"Is that what's making me cough?" She asked again as her voice trembled skightly. "It'll get better yes? Once I rest?"

He nodded slightly, "But, you won't get better with just some rest. This is serious," He frowned, tears filling up his eyes. He was going to loose her too. He wasn't about to let that happen. She wiped his tears away frowning seeing the tears in his eyes. "What's wrong my love...?"

"Y- Y-," He tried to say but couldn't find the strength to say it at first. "You don't have very long, and i don't know if I can save you!" More tears came down his face. Reinette frowned and hugged him. "Oh my love...you always save people..." she said tearing up "Not everyone... And i'm sorry, i'm so so sorry," He held onto her, tightly, not wanting to let go.

"I'm not ready to go yet...I don't wish to leave you." She whispered into him.

"I don't want you to leave either," The Doctor whispered back as his hearts sank, knowing the truth. "I love you Reinette,"

"I love you my angel..." Reinette pulled back and began a heavy cough and tried to control it. He lett go of her and looked at her carefully. He patted her back. "Reinette? Reinette?" He asked as his worry grew even more.  
She nodded as she answered with a rhaspy tone in her voice. "I'm fine"

The Doctor looked at and examed his the med scanner again, "Your heart is beating faster," He said grimly. He held her hand, squeezing it. She smiled smally and looked at their hands. "Can we see your favorite star?"

The Doctor smiled lightly at her request, "Of course," He picked her up gently and took her to the doors of the TARDIS, opened them, and could see all of the stars. "I like... That one," He guestured to the star, off centered from all of the others, but close to one other. "That's me, alone in the universe," He looked at her, "But the other one is you, traveling with me,"

"Your not alone anymore..." she whispered. "You have me. I'll always be in your hearts"

"I wish i could have you, forever," He whispered in her ear.

"I know my love" Reinette said frowning "How much longer do I have?" she asked in a whisper  
"Not very long, i'm afraid," The Doctor fowned. "But long enough with me," He kissed her forehead. She felt tears form in her eyes. Her vision blurred slightly yet she could still see him, "I don't wanna go..."

He wiped her tears away, and kissed her head. "I know, my love," He held her close. "But don't worry about that, think about here, right now," He brushed her hair away carefully.

She nodded. "What's your name?" she whispered again..."Your real name..." "I can't tell you that..." He said sadly, even though he wanted to. He wanted her to know his real name. However, there's only one real time he could tell her. However, he couldn't tell her unless they were engaged to be married "Oh my dear Reinette..."

"Please...I wish to know..." She said quietly. "I shall never tell a soul...living or dead." The Doctor paused, thinking. Then he went close to her ear, and whispered a name, soft as the wind. He looked back at her, tears streaming down his face.

She smiled. "A perfect name for a perfect Doctor..." she said wiping his tears away. "It has been so long since i have ever spoke that name, and now it is in you're heart," The Doctor stated and smiled again, this time, out of happiness.

"It shall stay there always" she smiled softly.  
"Reinette, I have a question for you," He asked shyly. This was the right moment...he knew it was the time to ask her.

"Yes my love? What is it...?"  
"Would you- would you marry me?" He stumbled the last words out, then looked away. He had never asked someone to marry him before so you could imagine he was rather nervous  
She nodded and kissed his cheek. "It would be my honor..."  
"Okay then,"The Doctor then proceeded to pull out a piece of fabric a couple inches long. "Wrap the other part around your hand," He explains softly. Reinette nodded and slowly wrapped her hand on the fabric. "What happens now?"

"You're parents aren't here, but, that's okay. Just say, I accept and will love you forever," A tear went down his face.

"I accept and will love you forever..." she smiled and whispered her vow. "I also accept and will love you forever," He smiled back. "You may kiss the bride,"The Doctor told both Reinette and himself. He then went closer, leaving no space between them and he kissed her, hand around her waist. Reinette smiled and a tear fell down her cheek and she kissed back placing a hand on his neck and kissed him as best as she could as she started feeling weak. He could feel her lean on him a bit and held on to her. "Reinette?" He asked softly, not wanting to let her go. "Reinette, my love?" He asked again.

"I'm still here..." she said barely audible, The Doctor wrapped his arms around Reinette and her then laied her down on the nearby couch, his hand never leaving hers. "I love you so much Reinette. And i'm sorry, i'm so sorry," New tears went down his face, knowing it was time.

You: "I love you too my darling..." she whispered again. He kissed her, knowing it would be their last one. "Goodbye.." He whispered. She smiled a little as she remembered something. "Back at the Palace...there's a letter waiting for you...from me..." "I'll get it, but not now," He brushed his hand along her cheek, wiping any stray tears that were there.

"I'm so tired...but i can't leave you...not now" she frowned as her eyes drooped slightly  
"It's okay love, you'll be here," he gestured to his chest. "In both my hearts, where you will live forever," Tears went down his face, streaming down his cheek.

She shook her head weakly. "I don't..."

"Ssshh love, don't talk," He put a finger on her lips innterupting her. He kissed her forehead again. He started to hum, a song that was lost for many years. She smiled weakly and her eyes shut listening to his song and the beating of his could hear some of the words, softly as the Doctor's voice rang throughout the TARDIS as she played a soft melody to accompany the Doctor's lullaby. "When you are here, music is all around. When you are near, music is all around. Open your eyes; don't make a sound," Tears went down his cheeks as he sang to his beloved. A small smile formed on Reinette's cheeks and she weakly brushed her thumb on his hand.

The Doctor smiled, squeezing her hand lightly. He hummed it again, knowing it would please her.

"Sweet dreams my love..." she barely muttered and her thumb stopped moving on his hand and her head hung on her chest eyes completely shut...She was gone and was now flying with the angels.

"May you have the sweetest," He whispered, closing his eyes for a moment and kissed her head. He opened them again and sighed, knowing what he had to do. He let go of her hand and went to go tell Louis, the King of France, the bad news. Louis's carriage had pulled up to the palace and made his way inside. "Reinette?" he asked looking around their room they had in the palace. The Doctor looked at him sadly and spoke from the shadow's from where he had landed the TARIDIS "Louis, I have some bad news," A single tear was still on his cheek.

As Louis made his way into their room, he saw a letter addressed for the Doctor...He then turned around hearing the doctor's voice and smiled slightly. "Its really you...Reinette had always told me about you. Always hoped you'd visit again." Boy, had he missed a lot in the past few hours.

"She did. Reinette was so excited," He looked at him, unsure of how to tell him. Louis then looked at him confused and looked around the room which was only occupied by the Doctor and himself. "Where is she?" he asked noticing Reinette's absence.

"She.. She got sick, and she has been sick for a while. She- She's dead," His voice caught, and a fresh set of tears went down his face. He didn't want to tell her what she died of, all Louis needed to know was that his mistress was gone and was now in the heavens.

Louis frowned and sighed quietly. "At least she's with the man she loved more than I..."

The Doctor looked slightly shocked at his statement, Reinette loved the man from the Stars and her fireplace more than her lover. The Doctor then looked over at the TARDIS, and went in and brought Reinette out. She looked so peaceful, asleep like an angel.. Reinette's hands were now folded on her stomach. "The two angels...Reintette and yourself fireplace man" Louis still called him fireplace man for some odd reason. Reinette must have told him his name was the Doctor, but Louis always insisted on calling him the Fireplace man.

The Doctor chuckled at the name, "Yes," He looked at her. He set her down on the bed. Louis looked at her peaceful body as it lay on their bed. The Doctor then turned and faced Louis. "Are you okay?" He looked at him carefully.

Louis nodded and cleared his throat. "Yes...I'll be all right." he then remembered the letter and pulled it out. "It's written to you"

He looked at the letter, then took it. "Thank you, for taking care of her while i was gone," He nodded in appreciation at him. "I'll leave you.. to do what you need to," He said, wiping tears from his eyes.

He nodded and held his hand out. "Thank you for saving her."

Stranger: He shook his outstretched hand, "Your welcome," He took one last look at Reinette, then walked back to the TARDIS. "Goodbye, my angel," He whispered. Reinette's funeral was held a few days later. The Doctor wanted to be there among the others, but his heart would have been too weak and he couldn't bear the pain of being present. Reinette's letter that she had written stated the following:

**_"My Dear Doctor, The path has never seemed so slow, and yet I fear I am nearing its end. Reason tells me that you and I are unlikely to meet again, but I think I shall not listen to reason. I have seen the world inside your head and know that all things are possible. Hurry though, my love. My days grow shorter now and I am so very weak. God speed, my lonely angel. - Reinette _**  
**_ps. I'll always love you forever"_**

Tears blurred the Doctor's face as he read the note. "Oh my angel," He whispered, a single tear hit the paper. Just then, a ghost of Reinette appeared on the TARDIS across from him. as the Doctor hung his head after reading her letter. "I'm always here my love." her sweet voice whispered in the quiet TARDIS. The Doctor 's head snapped upwards toward the noise and saw her. "Reinette?" He said, hopeful. "Y-You're here?"

She smiled slightly. "Only you can see me..."

"H-How? In all my time, I've never seen this," He walked close to her. "Can I-" He reached out to her. Reinette's ghost smiled and took his hand. "Its like I never left." He gave her a giant hug. "How long can you stay?" He asked, hopeful it felt like he was on Bad Wolf Bay with Rose, only having a few minutes to say goodbye.

"A few minutes..." she smiled. "But if you ever want to see me...all you have to do is ask the TARDIS..."  
"Oh, of course!" The Doctor grinned remembering. "The TARDIS has a telapathic connection with me," He looked at her in understanding, then kissed her. "I missed you," He whispered.

"I've only been gone a few days my love..." She reminded him

"Time is relative, it feels like years," He said, holding her tight.

"I thought that only applied to me on the slow path..." she whispered into him.

"No," The Doctor said shaking his head lightly. "It can apply to things i really care about. Like you," He said, never letting go.

"I'll come see you every Christmas..." Reinette promised.

"I shall await you every Christmas," The Doctor whispered, kissing her cheek. "You will be the best Christmas present ever," He smiled.

"You were the best husband..." she whispered as a tear fell down her cheek.

"And you were my best wife..." He answered. Her Ghostly image started fading slowly, and turned into snow. "I love you" The TARDIS translated Reinette's french as she faded away. In the snow on the TARDIS floor the snow spelled out_ D-A-T-E_. She hoped he would understand to look at the Date on her letter

"I love you as well," He whispered as she faded away. The Doctor glanced at the word on the flood on the floor. DATE. What did that mean? He looked at the letter, reading it carefully. The date on the letter read December 23rd of that year...The day before Reinette took her last trip...

* * *

**There it is...I know I could have broken that up into mulitpule chapters, however i think its better as a one shot story. I just want to say Happy Thanksgiving everybody! See ya later! *Hops into my own make believe TARDIS and flies off to my next adventure***


End file.
